


Books

by Flautistcoming2read (orphan_account)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: If life was like a book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-19 20:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12417402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Flautistcoming2read
Summary: What would their book look like.





	Books

**Author's Note:**

> Hope u like.

 

He has an open book, reading the same for everyone. If you read his title you would get a good idea if the story and the front cover is bright and cheery. Overall, the book is sweet but hidden is the anger, sadness and loneliness even the author wants to hide.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'll do other characters soon. Hopefully.


End file.
